Community Funding
The Attack is community funded and would literally not exist without generous donations from the Attack fam. Ways to support The Attack Patreon You can donate to The Attack monthly on Patreon. There are several tiers of donation, starting at $1 per month for access to the entire library of Attack shows, early access to podcasts, and the ability to ask TPOTSWIC questions. This also allows access to the subscriber-only Discord channel. The "VIP" tier is $10 per month, which grants access to several other VIP-exclusive Discord channels. The highest tier of donation is the "Founding Fathers" tier at $100 or more per month. This entitles you to every Patreon perk, including your name in the post-stream credits and a quarterly Google Hangout with members of the Attack staff. For much of 2016, the Attack switched away from Patreon to Gamewisp, but has since switched back because Patreon has increased its functionality and is a more well-known service. Twitch subscription You can donate via Twitch subscription by clicking the "Subscribe" button on their Twitch page. This is known as "slipping into the pile." When you subscribe during a stream, a notification will show onscreen and you'll get a shoutout during the show. Each month when your subscription renews you'll also get an onscreen notification and a shoutout at the end of the show. Subscription is $4.99 per month. If you are an Amazon Prime member, you are entitled to one free Twitch subscription per month, so be sure to use it on The Attack if you aren't already. More info on how to set this up is here. Prime subscriptions do not autorenew, so you'll have to click the sub button every month to keep it going! When you subscribe on Twitch, you won't see any ads when viewing the Attack's stream and will get access to several Twitch emotes to be used in chat anywhere across the whole site. Also you get full access to the subscriber-only text and voice channels of the Attack Discord server. You'll also be able to enter any subscriber giveaways that happen during the show. Direct Donation You can give money directly to the stream at any time on the Attack's Streamlabs page. If you do this during a stream, a notification will show onscreen with your name and the donation amount. Often there will be donation incentives during streams. Merchandise You can buy Attack merch at attack.merchtable.com Amazon Affiliate Link Any time you shop from Amazon, click here first and The Attack will get a little bit of money. It doesn't cost you any extra! Amazon Wishlist Los runs an Amazon Wishlist for The Attack that can be found at Sugardaddy.tech where he posts items that would be useful at the studio, such as gear, tools, and the occasional ping pong table. Social Currency Perhaps the most important way to support the stream is to tell your friends about it, and to share what they're up to on social media. Your friends are usually a lot like you, so if you like The Attack, your friends probably will too! Category:Community